Errm sorry?
by Doodle96
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: Awkward fall. Emma lands on Regina sexy awkwardness ;)


**Don't any of the characters, feel free to leave feedback.** **J** **Hope you like it** **J**

"Come on mum, please?" Henry whines. For the last two weeks he's been trying to convince Regina to come into the forest and build a tree house/den with him and have a picnic. "I know you're off this Sunday so can we, it will be fun!" his puppy dog eyes come out just when he needs them too.

 _Damn this kid is way too cute for his own good._ "Fine" Henry pulls her into a hug his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "But if it rains I'm not going!" she shouts to Henry as he runs off to his room.

—-

Sunday afternoon.

Regina turns up outside Granny's where she's meant to be meeting Henry to head off into the forest. She's been waiting 20 minutes and is starting to get bored.

"Hey Mom!" Henry runs up and cuddles his mother. "Is it OK if Emma comes to help too?"

Regina looks away up from her son she didn't see Emma anywhere when Henry ran up to her….but there she was on the curb outside Granny's staring at Regina her mouth slightly a gap.

"Ermm *clears throat* hey."

"Hello, Miss Swan. Henry wants you to accompany us to build a tree house if your up for it?" her lips curving into a smile.

"I… Errm. Ha. Yes I would love to. Thank you." Emma finally thankful she was able to get a sentence out. She wasn't expecting to see Regina wearing dark blue jeans, flat boots, a tight v-neck top that showed a little bit of her skin just above her jeans and a zip up hoodie that was open. She's never seen Regina so casual…she looked hot.

—-

"Here! Let's build it here." they've been wondering around looking for a place to build for over an hour… They've brought some: pillows, covers, food and other equipment.

"Are you sure this time, Henry?" Regina asks receiving an excited nod

"Yh kid, these bags are pretty heavy." Emma who was a few steps behind them out of breath. "Why did I have to carry everything?" giving a pointed look to Regina.

"What? I'm holding a pillow…" she states waving the pillow in Emmas direction as she drops the heavy bags on the floor.

"Do you have the ropes, ma?" Henry asks.

"Erm, no… I must of forgot to pick them up when we left." Emma quickly replies.

"It's Ok, I'll run back and get it you two can start." as he takes off into the trees again…

"Right, Ok how are we going to do this?" Regina, who's clearly not an outside person, asks.

"Errm maybe if we connect the tarp between these trees it can be the start of the roof?" waving the tarp around to straighten it out.

"And how to you exactly plan on doing that with no rope, Miss Swan?" she snarled.

"We can use the wire…Help me up here." receiving a raised eyebrow from the regal mayor. "Just put your hands together and help me reach the first branch."

Huffing a "Fine." she makes her way to the tree and links her fingers enabling Emma to put her foot on her hands and push herself up. She grabs the branch and pulls herself up repositioning herself so she can sit as she ties it.

Taking a few steps back she watches the blonde at work.

After a few moments she starts to notice panic on the saviours face. "What's wrong, Miss Swan? "

"I…I'm kind of scared of heights." her breathing beginning to increase.

"Did you not think of that before you decided to climb the tree?"

"Didn't think it was this high." she splirts out.

Noticing that the blonde was on the verge of a full blow panic attack she steps forward and puts her arms up "Right, Emma? It's Ok. Just. Just come here Ok? I'll catch you."

She leans forward slightly then shakes her head.

"It's Ok. I promise I'll catch you."

She takes a deep breath and jumps down falling on top of Regina making them both fall to the floor.

Emma lands on top of Regina, one of her legs falling between the brunettes, their bodies are flushed together.

Emma feels her breath slowly calming down as Regina let's out a groan.

"Are you Ok, Emma?" she muffles out under a cover of blonde hair.

Lifting her head slightly getting her hair out of Reginas face "Ermm. Yea I think so. Thanks."

"Good. Do you think you could move your knee a little?" she lets out a moan slamming her head back onto the dirt as she clutches her eyes shut. "No, no the other way!"

"Right, sorry about that." Emma whispers afraid to trust her voice any higher. That moan that involuntarily ripped from the Mayor had gone straight to her centre making her blush."Thanks."

"You already said that, Miss Swan." she hisses as she opens her eyes to stare at Emma.

They were close, too close for supposed enemies. The only sound is the wind on the tree leaves and their breathing.

She's going to do it, she's going to take the chance. She leans forward closing the very small gap between them and connects their lips. Its soft, angelically soft. It's perfect. She pulls away to see Reginas eyes opening comically wide. She wants to do it again…

"Em…emm-" her lips crash down on Reginas once more stopping her mid sentence. This time Regina reacts and kisses her back….she feels cold hands grip her jumper pulling their bodies closer as she slides her hands into Reginas thick locks.

She feels Regina arch into her, she pulls her knee up again and begins to grinds with the Mayor. The kiss continuity getting deeper neither wanting to break it as their moans are swallowed by each other.

Regina suddenly swings them over she's now on top grinding hard on Emmas leg. _Of course she's a top. Should of seen that coming._ Emma removes her hands from her hair and tugs off her hoodie throwing it in any direction she slides her hands up the back of the Mayors top feeling her defined back muscles.

They suddenly stop and jump off of each other scurrying to their feet and dusting the dirt of their clothes… "Hey Ma, mom I've got the rope" he runs waving it around look at both his mothers who have just come into view and look flustered. Then looking at the tarp. "Is that all you guys have done I've been gone for over an hour…" he looks down at his feet and notices his mothers hoodie, bending down to pick it up he looks between his mothers with Reginas signature eyebrow raise.

"I was Ermm, hot? Yh. so I decided to take it off." Henry smiles slightly "Right…by the way you have twigs in your hair…both of you." he points as he drops the ropes and hoodie as he bends down and starts rummaging through the bags.

Regina turns to Emma who is frantically pulling the twigs out of her hair "Just so you know, Miss Swan, this isn't over." she whispers and add a wink as she goes to help Henry get more stuff out the bags leaving Emma with her mouth slightly open with a smile about to break out.


End file.
